The present invention relates to determining a visibility of an online conversation, and more specifically, to determining the visibility of the online conversation for a new participant.
A social network is a network based application to enable a user to create a user account. Once the user account is created, the user establishes connections with other users, such as friends, family, and colleagues in an online environment. Further, once the user is connected with other users, the user may initiate online conversations with each of the other users on the social network by uploading pictures, uploading a post, sending a message, updating status information, commenting on other user's information, initiating instant messages (IM), initiating a video chat, among other activities.